


the art of tolerance

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei





	the art of tolerance

**genre:** fluff  
 **pairing:** Chanyeol/Kyungsoo  
 **raiting:** G  
 **word count:** 276  
 **prompt:** ice cream date (provided by [](http://taehae.livejournal.com/profile)[**taehae**](http://taehae.livejournal.com/))

  


  
Kyungsoo doesn't like ice cream. He lacks a sweet tooth in general, but the primary reason is because he's lactose-intolerant.

 

But he still says yes when Chanyeol asks him to go to the ice cream parlor down the block with him.

 

It's not that Kyungsoo has a hard time saying no to people. It's that Chanyeol is rather difficult to refuse.

 

So Kyungsoo braces himself (after taking a tablet as precautionary measure) and shuffles out the dorm, following the tall figure dressed in a hoodie that looks suspiciously familiar. Kyungsoo realizes that it actually belongs to him. No wonder, he muses, it looks uncharacteristically small on Chanyeol.

 

"Uhm," Kyungsoo begins as he catches up next to Chanyeol. "You do realize that you're wearing my hoodie, right?"

 

"Yeah." Chanyeol replies with an offhanded shrug. "So?"

 

Kyungsoo frowns, his large eyes telling of lingering confusion.

 

"Ah, we're here."

 

Chanyeol pushes open the door to the ice cream parlor, and Kyungsoo closes his mouth half-parted with unformed questions.

 

After they order and pay for their respective ice cream (rocky road for Chanyeol, mink chocolate chip for Kyungsoo), the pair settles on the stools facing the window. Silence stretches between them, mostly because Chanyeol seems unusually engrossed in the cone in his hand.

 

"Because it smells like you."

 

The confession blindsides Kyungsoo, knocking coherence out of his mind as ice cream drips on his hand.

 

As if alighting one train of thought and boarding another, Chanyeol begins chattering animatedly, as per usual, and Kyungsoo merely watches. None of Chanyeol's words registers, because one thought reigns his mind.

 

_I could get used to this. Maybe._

 

Both the ice cream and Chanyeol.


End file.
